I do
by Eli77
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are getting married and they think they are going to live happily ever after... but there is someone who wants to destroy Natsu and wants to strike his heart. AU and maybe OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! this is going to be a 2 chapter and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes you might find! I love Nalu so much and this is my second story and I hope u guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

It was the perfect day. The sky was so blue and beautiful; the grass was so green and full with life. The girls were all ready and looking amazing. Her room was full of people coming and going making the last preparations. She had looked at herself a million times but at the end there she was looking at herself in the mirror once again. The beautiful white dress hugged her body in all the right places making her look stunningly sensual, her blonde hair was styled in a cascade of curls and her makeup looked amazing. And finally it stroked her Lucy Heartfilia was getting married with Natsu Dragneel. Finally he had the courage to ask her; despite the years they had known each other he had only acted like they were friends but now they were going to be husband and wife.

"You look so beautiful Lucy." said her best friend Levy who was going to be her Maid of Honor.

"Indeed she does." said Erza. "You look stunning! Is going to be a miracle if Natsu doesn't drool over your beauty"

Lucy could only smile at the thought. She was so lucky to have her best friends with her in this special day. Erza, Levy, Cana, and Lissanna were like sisters to her. But suddenly she felt sadness over taking her, she didn't want to leave any of them, and there was something else... she was getting a bad feeling but didn't know what; instead of thinking about it and worrying for no reason she decided to tell her friends what she felt, from the bottom of her heart.

"Levy, Erza, Cana, Lissanna… I'm so bless for having you guys in my life and I'm so grateful for having you by my side on this special day. I wanted to say that… You girls are like sisters to me and I love all you guys with all my heart. Doesn't matter where I am, you will always be by my side because distance can't take us apart." Lucy was trying hard not to cry because she knew her make up would run and she would be late for her wedding but the feeling inside of her made it so difficult and she could tell that the other girls felt the same way too. Some of them were fanning their faces with their hands so the tears would go away. Then one broke the silence.

"You are also very special to us Lucy… and we are so happy for you, I feel like my little sister is getting married and that brings joy to my heart… Now this is not the time to cry, your make up is going to get ruin and if we don't hurry you are going to be late and we don't want that do we?" said the almost tearful Erza who was embracing her very sweetly.

* * *

Natsu couldn't stay still. He was walking inside the church, outside the church, practically everywhere. He wanted Lucy to arrive as soon as possible; he wanted to make her his wife already because he was madly in love with her. If it was for him, he would had married her a long time ago, heck! Maybe the same say he proposed to her. But no, she wanted time to plan the perfect wedding -leave it girls to make everything so complicated- but why couldn't she understand that all he wanted was her.

"Hey! Stop pacing yourself like that, you're going to make a whole on the carpet." said his best friend Gray who was in front on him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah… Idiot you're making me dizzy." replied his other friend Gajeel.

"Shut up both of you… What time is it?" asked a very impatient Natsu.

"It's 4:05…"

"WHAT! She's already late… but what if something happened to her? What if she's in trouble? I need to go and find her and…" at this point Natsu was worried and he was ready to leave when Gajeel stopped him before he could do something stupid. Knowing that Idiot, he was really going to look for Lucy.

"Relax Natsu, is not like something bad is going to happen to Lucy if she's late for a couple of minutes, besides all the girls are with her and you know that when girls get together they take so long to get ready." said Gray with as-a-matter-of-fact face.

"Yeah you're right…. What time is it again?"

"It's 4:08..."

"What! What if she decided to leave me at the last minute? What if she doesn't want to get married with me anymore? What if she runs away with…"

"He is so getting on my nerves." said Gray with veins popping out of his head.

"Do you want me to hit him or do you want to hit him first?" said Gajeel popping his knuckles.

"No need for it, she's already here… Hey Natsu get ready Lucy has arrived, come on Gajeel let's go get in our places." And with that they left Natsu alone in front of the altar.

Finally the time had come, Lucy was finally going to become his wife and they would live happily ever after.

* * *

Lucy was so nervous that her hands were shaking. She couldn't wait any longer, she felt like time was slowing down and the only person that existed in her world was Natsu. Suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she was face to face with a certain black hair male.

"Lucy you look… beautiful, Natsu is very lucky to married someone like you." said Gray with a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks Gray" Lucy was so happy to see him there along with all her other friends. Gray was going to walk her down the aisle and she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted her parents to see her getting married with the love of her life but they couldn't... she knew that they still look out for her and she felt their blessing. Lucy felt like they were there, smiling and waiting for their daughter to get married. She felt so alone when they died, and thought that maybe happiness was not made for her but now she was doubting those thoughts because she found another family and most importantly she found Natsu.

"Now everyone, take your places the wedding is about to begin… Erza and Jellal you guys are up, remember walk slowly and smile." said the sweet Mirajane.

'This is it' Lucy thought taking Gray's arm. 'I will finally become Natsu's wife and we will live happily ever after.'

* * *

When Natsu saw Lucy walking down the aisle, he lost the ability to talk; he even lost the ability to think. The only thought that came to his mind was 'she looks perfectly beautiful…' before he knew it she was standing in front of him smiling sweetly with a pinkish color on her cheeks. He took her hand and led her to the front of the altar ready to become her husband.

* * *

He was outside the Church hiding from the security guards. He was not invited… Hell he didn't care, but he wanted revenge; yeah he wanted to see Natsu cry mercilessly he wanted to defeat that bastard once and for all. He loaded the gun and waited for the moment to strike. Ha he was going to strike his heart Natsu was finally going to die.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, Do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife and promise to protect her and take care of her and to love her with all your heart until death takes you apart?"

* * *

"This is perfect… Finally you will suffer, finally you will die!"

* * *

"I do"said the grinning young man.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband and promise to take care of him and to love him with all your heart until death takes you apart?"

Lucy smile very sweetly to Natsu and then...shocked filled her beautiful face.

* * *

He had pulled the trigger some seconds before but he could still hear the sound of the bullet passing to the air and entering human flesh... BANG! BANG! He licked his lips and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**What do u think? well review and let me know if you guys like it! thanks for reading my story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) thanks for reading this story and I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger but I needed to leave it there... I know i said this was going to be a two chapter story but I changed my mind so I will be adding another chapter another day... I want to thank the people who have review thanks for your support. Special thanks to Carmody for been the first one to review :D thanks to all the ones who are following this story and the ones that put it as a favorite...well sorry for any grammatical mistakes you might find English is my second language so have me some patience please :D anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Gray… how is Natsu?" asked Erza with worry in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened; everything looked so surreal and unbelievable. It felt like it was coming out of a scary movie. Looking at Natsu lying on the bed made her blood boil out of rage. 'Who could have done something so evil? Who hated Natsu? Who could go this far?' were all the thoughts that were coming to her head at that time and everything started to play again in her head

_Flashback_

_Erza saw how Natsu and Lucy were exchanging vows. She was so happy for them; not only because they were dear to her but because she understood their feelings. She looked at her husband Jellal who was sitting next to her and she put her head on his shoulder remembering her own wedding. She looked at the couple in front of her and just when Lucy was about to say the two magic word Erza heard two shots. At first she couldn't move_ _because she was taken by surprise, but when she looked at Natsu and Lucy, neither of them was moving and then… hell broke loose…_

_End of Flashback_

"He is fine… we could finally knocked him out. At first the anesthesia was not making effect so me and Gajeel had to used brute force to help the drugs take effect…" said the black hair man. He wanted to believe everything was a nightmare and that in no time he was going to wake up. But no luck, he was living this and the pain in his heart was growing more with every minute passing. Then he remembered…

_Flashback_

_Everything went quiet. Nobody dared to move, despite the fact that everybody had heard the two shots, people were just standing there waiting for something… a signal maybe to let them know that everything was ok. Everyone was looking at the couple in front of them; Lucy's face went into shock while her hand went to her side and Gray could see a red stain running down her dress. Natsu on the other reacted as quickly as his instincts could take him and he reached for her fiancée before she could hit the floor. Gray saw people moving faster, some were calling the ambulance, others were running in and out of the church, security guards and police officers filled the church. Gray could finally snap out of his shock and went directly to where Natsu and Lucy were. _

_People were surrounding them. Mirajane was calling the paramedics, Juvia and Lissanna were in shock crying, Elfman was trying to push everyone away telling them Lucy needed space. Gray couldn't see Erza, Jellal, Cana, and Loke anywhere so he figured they must had been the ones going outside._

_When Gray looked at Lucy, he almost fainted. She had her eyes closed, and all the color had drained from her face. She looked almost as if she was… dead. The red stain by her side was getting bigger and bigger by every second that passed. Gray knelt beside Natsu who couldn't recover from his own shock and he put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked like he was in a trance holding Lucy's limp body against his chest, streams of tears coming down his face._

_"Lucy…. Don't leave me… PLEASE… stay with me….LUCY" said the pink hair man crying desperately trying to maintain his girlfriend awake._

_End of Flashback_

Gray would never be able to forgive himself in something bad happened to Lucy. He wasn't able to keep her safe, maybe if he was guarding the church none of this could have happened. Maybe she could have been on her honeymoon already. Just thinking about her made his heart ache.

"H…how's Lucy?" asked Gray, his eyes not leaving Natsu for an instant.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet… but one of the nurses did and she told us that…the operation is very complicated and that they are doing everything that they can to save her but… if something happens to her… I swear I will find the person who did this and…" Erza's voice broke and she let out all the anger, the frustration, the hurt, and the worry that were eating her inside out. She broke into tears, the tears she had been holding on for a while. She had not cried, maybe to give everyone some kind of support, maybe for Natsu, and maybe for Lucy but she couldn't handle it anymore. Erza needed to let everything out before it was too late. She covered her face with her hands and she let her hot tears run down her cheeks not caring if that made her look weak, then she felt strong arms holding her.

"Gray…" whispered Erza, she figured he must have been hurting too and was blaming himself for what had happened.

"It's OK… Lucy… Lucy will get better…" and his voice broke too, he knew better than to give Erza false hope, but he needed to believe it. They stood there holding each other for a couple of minutes.

Mirajane came inside the room and looked at the two people in front of her; she felt her own eyes getting watery. Mirajane Knew Erza and Gray were like brother and sister; they both lost their families when they were little. Both families were very close and since the accident Erza took full responsibility of Gray. Then Natsu came in… His parents had abandoned him when he was very little and Erza and Gray took him in. They lived like a happy little family and things were starting to look better now that Natsu was going to marry Lucy but with this, Mirajane doubted they were going to live happy again.

"Ahem… Erza, Gray the doctor finally came out… and he wants to speak to both of you…" said the white hair beauty.

Erza noticed that Mira's Blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was standing strong and that brought a smile to her face. They could only nod and follow her outside.

The doctor was there talking to Jellal, Juvia, and Lissanna… practically everyone was there. Gray didn't looked surprise though Lucy made friends very easily and everyone loved her. One a different note, the doctor looked exhausted and worried.

"I'm sorry to tell you this… but Miss Lucy is still in a very critical situation. We were able to take the bullets out but they penetrated some important tissue and arteries… I'm sorry but... she is not going to make." His words hung in the air, like a black curtain coming down from an act.

Lissana and Juvia started to cry again, hugging each other. Mirajane broke into tears while Fried looked shocked and tried to comfort her. Evergreen was sobbing and Elfman hugged her whispering in her ear "It's ok… Lucy is strong just like a man... she is going to get out of this one but is ok to cry... some one who cries is a man." Loke hugged his head in desperation. Levy hugged Gajeel with all her mighty while crying. Cana looked astonish and took a little bottle out of her purse and started to drink from it while saying "it's my fault…if I had been faster… if…." and broke into tears. Laxus moved to her side and held her against him. Jellal came to where Erza was and put his arm around her shoulders. Both Erza and Gray were in shock, they couldn't think, they couldn't move, they could only hope for a miracle.

"Can we see her?..." asked Erza with an assertive look on her face "...All of us"

The doctor looked doubtful for a moment and then he said "Like I said before, her condition is very critical, it might not be a good idea if all of you go at the same time…"

"Please! We all need to see her, at least one last…" Erza didn't need to finish. Everyone knew that Lucy might not make it and they agreed with Erza. All of them needed to see Lucy one more time.

The doctor still looked like he wanted to say no but he better than to argue with a bunch of stubborn young people so he decided to let them in. 'better to let them in, it might help her last minutes..'

* * *

"Sting where were you?" asked a young black hair man.

"Oh nowhere in particular, just went to finish some unattended business." said the blonde male with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well you sure look happy… anyways the boss wants to see you, I think he wants you to deliver this package." said the other young man with an uninterested look on his face motioning to a small package that was on the table.

Sting decided to go look for the boss and ask him about the package it might be something important. 'Ha this has been the best day of my life; Natsu must be going crazy right now. His beautiful girlfriend dead, what a shame! She was pretty cute maybe I should have gotten her for myself but anyways I better hurry…'

* * *

Natsu found himself face to face with a certain beautiful blonde. Her face radiating happiness and cheerfulness. She looked healthy and full of life. He knew it, everything that had happened was a nightmare, his girlfriend was fine but before he could call out her name she left him. Natsu was running to her trying to catch her but she just disappeared. Natsu found himself very confused and when he turn around he saw her again, he was about to run to her again but she stopped him.

"Please Natsu you need to let me go… I love you but for my sake, for your sake please let things go. I trust you with all my heart; I know you are strong enough to overcome this obstacle. I just need you to promise me that you are not going to cry for my fault anymore, my heart breaks every time I see you crying, don't cry anymore…Good bye my love take care please…"

And with that she disappeared and left Natsu standing alone, then from all of the sudden everything went black.

* * *

Erza and everyone else were allowed to see Lucy. When they were inside the room nobody could believe what they were seeing. Lucy was on a bed with a lot of cables attached to her hand; she also had an oxygen mask. There were a lot of monitors and other complicated things in the room. Erza didn't even glance at it because all her attention was directed to the young woman lying on the bed. 'Lucy please keep fighting… do it for all of us… do it for Natsu' though the red hair woman.

"Lucy…" said Gray with hope in his voice.

And just like a miracle Lucy opened her eyes and gave all of them a weak smile.

"Erza… Gray… Everyone… you guys…" said the pretty blonde barely above a whisper, but was soon cut by Erza and Gray who were by her side.

"Shhhh… don't waste your energy talking. Lucy please you need to stay alive, keep on fighting, you need to get better ok? You need to get out of this hospital soon… because…" tears were making their way down the beautiful face of the red hair girl "because all of us need you… Natsu needs you… and I couldn't stand it if…" Erza stop suddenly when she felt Lucy's hand touching her own. Lucy's hand was so warm and filled with life, just thinking about that created a lump in her throat, and she knew she was so close from braking into more tears.

"Erza… my beautiful sister is crying for my fault… shame on me…" said the blonde giving Erza a weak smile. Erza could only stare with sadness all over her face "don't cry… I am ready to leave… I can't keep up any longer… but promise me that you are not going to cry for me again… you need to stay strong… do it for me please…." Lucy paused for a moment and Erza could see that the talking was taking much more of her energy than what she made it look. "Gray… and Erza I want you two to promise me something very important..."

* * *

**Sorry for another cliff hanger but I had to do another one... so yeah Sting is the one who tried killing Lucy please don't hate me for that I just needed someone to do it and he looked like perfect for the job. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone Happy New Year! hope everyone has made resolutions for this year, always try your hardest and you will accomplish your goals! :D I hope this year is full of amazing things for you and your love ones :)**

**Now this is the ending of my short story :( sad I know. I need to apologize for the long wait... sorry for not updating soon but I really took my time writing this story. I typed it all today so don't be too harsh on me with the spelling. This is not how I planned to end this story I was going to be really mean to you guys if I left it as I was going to (My brother and friend told me it was a bad ending, they called me mean!) so I decided to change the ending as well. thanks for all the ones that have followed and favorite this story u guys me sooo happy :D. special thanks to Carmody, GoldenRoseTanya, Cupcake-Lover-1374, Rose Tiger, FireDragonPrincess, beibieRen, and 12 for reviewing this story thank you guys sooo much :)) well enjoyed this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_

* * *

Natsu woke up hastily feeling numb and stiff. His heart felt heavy and hollow, not knowing the reason why, he tried getting off the bed. Suddenly images started to dance in his mind; a shot, Lucy falling down, blood in her dress, screams… he remembered everything. His heart started beating faster and his mind could only think of finding Lucy. With difficulty he managed to get out of the room. Every step that Natsu took brought him pain and dizziness but he knew it was worth it if it meant seeing Lucy again.

When he found the room he stood there, in front of the door afraid of opening it, many thoughts were in his mind at once but there was one that didn't let him open the door; he was scared of opening the door and not finding Lucy there, he was scared of been late.

Finally using all his will power he opened the door and saw all his friends there. Some were crying out loud, others were looking down but what caught his attention was the girl lying on the bed.

She looked weak and closed to death; her eyes were closed, her face was pale, and her lips had lost the color but even in those conditions she looked beautiful.

Natsu made his way toward the bed and glancing at Gray and Erza he knew the situation was serious but he didn't know what to do… he could only stared at his love lying there. Then slowly Lucy opened her eyes, when she saw his face her eyes lighted up and gave him a sweet smile. Natsu was happy to see her but looking at her in this state made his heart sink. Nevertheless he got closer to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

Then whispering in a sweet voice he said "Hey… you finally woke up… I was getting worried Lucy, but I have hope that you are going to get better…" he smiled and looked at everyone in the room "right guys?..."

Nobody dared to say anything; they all looked down to the floor, to their left or right everywhere except Natsu's eyes.

Natsu got agitated and said a little bit louder "RIGHT guys?..." he started to get up to make his point; to get some sense into their heads, but Lucy's touch stopped him.

She held his hand, her grip was weak and warm but she didn't let go "Natsu… there is nothing… they can do…"

Her pleading eyes made his stomach turned into tiny knots. Natsu refused to believe that. Maybe she just needed more rest or maybe she just needed to see another doctor but… deep inside his heart, her knew Lucy was right… she was going to leave him all alone… she…

"… but please listen to me… don't take revenge for what happened to me… with your own hands…" Lucy let her words sink; everyone was looking at her funny. They were in shock, even Erza who then understood why she was saying that. "I don't want you getting in trouble… please don't get your hands dirty for someone who is not worthy… Let God take care of everything… okay?" Said the pretty blonde, she didn't want Natsu in jail and now that she was not going to be there with him anymore, she wanted him at least to be safe.

"I promise, Lucy…" Natsu Knew he was going to do something about it, he was going to find another way. Now looking into her pleading eyes he knew that it was the right thing to do but he also didn't want to lose her. Lucy was his reason to live, without her his life would be dull and gray, without her… living would not be worthy. Lucy looked so fragile like she would slip from his arms any minute; and the burning feeling in his chest was amazingly strong, he needed it to get it out before anything would happen.

"Lucy… I didn't even had the time to tell you how beautiful you look… but you look so gorgeous" said the pink hair man smiling.

Lucy could only smile in return but stayed quiet. Her eyes were getting misty. 'I don't have much time felt' she thought. Lucy made an attempt to talk but Natsu didn't let her.

"Babe I would like to say a few words… please listen to me, they are from my heart… you are the only one for me… you are the light that makes my darkness disappear…" tears starting to fall.

'Don't cry this is not the end' was her silent response.

"When you're here with me, my problems are easy to handle…"

'I want to make your everything alright' she thought.

"You're my guarding angel…"

'….'

"… In you I find my paradise… I love you Lucy" voice cracking.

'I… I love you, my handsome Natsu, forever I will love you' tears making their way down her cheeks. "I love you too. I will always be right here…" said Lucy touching his chest in the place where his heart was "but you will need to move on with your life… I want you to be happy…"

"NO!... you are my first and true love and you are the only one for me… without you I feel incomplete…" his tone of voice lowering to a whisper. He refused to accept it; Lucy was not going to die. He held her hand tighter.

Lucy could only smile due to her boyfriend's stubbornness but she felt her strength draining faster, her life was slipping away… she held his hand and looked into his eyes falling in love all over again.

They stood there holding each other's hand gazing into their eyes not wanting to let go. They were in their own world, in which just the two of them existed.

Suddenly Natsu got an idea "Lucy…" said Natsu bringing the blonde to look at him. Then he got on one of his knees and took her hand. Just like when he had proposed to her months ago "would you like to marry me? ...right now" asked Natsu giving her one of his best smiles.

Lucy was in shock; the words couldn't register in her brain. Natsu had asked her to marry him… again? And he was smiling like an idiot. The smile made just for her, the smile that she had come to love, the smile that could melt her heart into a pond of water, the smile she might never see again. Even though her end was near, he was willing to go down for her.

Lucy smile back and said "Yes… nothing could make me happier."

Natsu's smile grew bigger but soon disappeared to be replaced by a confused frown. There was a problem; he needed to find someone who could marry them right now but didn't know who. Then he looked at his friends who were all in shock; the first to come to his mind was… Erza. Yeah she was perfect for the job. Natsu made his way toward her, put his hand on her shoulders and asked her "Would you make the honor, of marrying me and Lucy? I have the rings here with me"

Erza was so surprised but the fact that he had ask her made her happy, she didn't had to think twice to know the answer "It will be an honor" said the scarlet beauty, with a serious expression plastered on her face. She went to the other side of Lucy's bed and was about to start when Lucy made her stop.

"Before anything… I would like to… thank everyone who is here… you guys have made this… a very special day for me… everyone thank you…." said the gorgeous blonde, who was having trouble speaking. She was almost out of energy. Her face was paler but her eyes still had a fiery sparkle in them.

Everyone in the room knew she meant every word she had said and they also knew this was her farewell.

"….I love you Natsu… I will always take care of you… where ever I am…" continued Lucy looking at her beloved Natsu. Then she looked at Erza moving her head as a signal to start.

"We stand here on this night, to celebrate the union of two people… the union of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia…" Erza had to stop; the words were getting stuck in her throat. Her heart was beating fast. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. But she needed to continue

And so looking at Natsu she said, "Natsu Dragneel do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife and promise to love her forever and eternity?"

"I do" said Natsu who was smiling while he put a golden ring in her slender finger.

"Lucy Hearfilia… do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband… and promise to love him for eternity?" asked Erza whose eyes were getting misty.

Lucy smile and took Natsu's hand and putting the ring she said, "I do..."

Everyone clapped; some smiling while others were crying but despite the consequences they were happy for the new married couple. They saw how they looked at each other very lovingly; they didn't dare to speak or move, afraid of messing up the beautiful moment. All the girls were crying but smiling. All they guys had a solemn look. They all knew this was going to be the last time they were going to see Lucy smiling.

Natsu was happiest man alive. He was so lucky to have found Lucy, finally they were one. Holding her hand to his heart he asked her, "May I kiss the bride?"

Lucy gave him one more smile, the smile that was going to remain for eternity, "yes… you may"

And without any second to spare Natsu bent down to kiss the lips of his beautiful wife. When their lips met, Natsu felt the warmth of Lucy's breath. Tears started to flow down his face not knowing the reason, maybe out of happiness.

Lucy closed her eyes allowing her own tears to flow down her delicate cheeks, knowing this was her farewell. 'I will love you forever… my Natsu… my heart will… always… be …. with…. you…' and with that last thought, she stood still.

Silence filled the room with the exception of a beep …

Natsu felt the strength draining out of Lucy's body; her hand went limp; her lips stopped kissing him. Natsu opened his eyes to look at the angelic face of Lucy, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile back to him but she didn't moved. Natsu looked at the side where a machine was and saw a red horizontal line, also not moving. Fear and dread started to filled his heart "Lucy?" he called once, but there was no answer.

"Lucy!"…

"LUCY"….

Everyone in the room was in shock they couldn't move. They wanted to believe everything was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare in which they were going to wake up very soon, but Erza voice brought them to reality.

"Get the Nurses and the Doctor… COME on! Get moving NOW!" said the red hair woman shaking Mirajane and Lisanna to get them out of their trance.

In a flash, Mira and Lisanna went to get the doctor. Erza and Gray moved to Natsu's side trying to calm him down.

"Luce wake up… Please… don't leave me… Lucy… LUCY!" screamed Natsu while holding his beloved wife. Streams of hot tears were coming down his face. The pain in his heart increasing to a million, not wanting to let her go, he was crying like a little kid. But he didn't care; all he wanted was Lucy back. Everything started to look fussy, he heard people coming in and out of the room; he heard someone talking, someone who was trying to check Lucy, but he didn't even let them come near her. Then Natsu felt strong arms holding him and taking him away from his Lucy. Natsu started to fight back but the more he tried the more he struggled, finally he felt a sudden pain near the side of his stomach and everything went black.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, every single part of his body hurt. His vision was unfocused; man how he hated that feeling. Been hit two times was so inconsiderate from his friends; maybe it was Gray, he would have to fight him later for it. He tried to sit up only to fail and realized someone or something was holding him down. When his eyes focused he saw some ropes around his hands and waist. 'What the hell' he thought, 'This people must love so much to keep me tied up just so I can be with them… I wonder what Lucy would… - oh god Lucy'. Those painful memories were playing in his mind, his heart was beating fast and as he started to struggle to get free, he heard someone talk to him.

"You finally woke up" said his greatest enemy Gray Fullbuster, looking at Natsu with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to hit you hard or anything…"

"How's Lucy?... I need to see her… see how she's doing" said a very desperate Natsu

"The doctor has not come out yet… he's taking too long…"

"Gray… can you please untied me?... I promise I won't do anything stupid, but please just get these things off me"

"Natsu… I… Fine!" said Gray untying Natsu, knowing he was going to regret it later but there was no point in keeping him tied up.

As soon as he felt free Natsu started to run toward Lucy's room but a hand caught his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Erza

"Erza… I… I… look here comes the doctor!" said Natsu feeling relief to see the doctor and to not going to feel Erza's wrath.

Everyone got up and went to where the doctor was. They wanted to know how Lucy was doing but just looking at the doctor, they knew it was not good.

"How is Lucy? Please tell me she is alright."

The doctor looked at the eager faces that were waiting for an answer. Sometimes he hated his job, particularly when he had to give bad news, just like in this case, but he had to.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…. But Ms. Lucy has died… we couldn't do anything to save her… I'm sorry"

Ms. Lucy has dies, Ms. Lucy has dies, Ms. Lucy has dies, Ms. Lucy has dies, Ms. Lucy has dies

Those heavy words hung in the air. Nobody moved; nobody spoke; but the tears were making their way to their eyes again.

Erza couldn't believe it. Her poker face was finally broken, her heart felt empty and lonely, her tears tasted salty and hot but she couldn't feel them on her cheeks; her body was almost numb.

Gray was almost in the same state as Erza, he felt his world collapsing. He had lost a great friend, a great companion, a great woman, and so he let his tears fall down as well.

Natsu just stared blankly in front of him, also unable to move. 'No, that's a lie… Lucy is not dead… she can't… she… she promise to be by my side forever… she is not dead NO NO' he didn't wanted to believe it. "NO she is not dead!" screamed Natsu, trying to push the doctor away who didn't try to defend himself but looked at him rather calmly.

Erza got him away from the doctor and hugged Natsu will all her strength. She wanted to let him know, she was there for him, she was sharing his pain but suddenly felt Natsu push her away. Erza just stood there frozen, while Natsu went to take refuge in a corner.

Natsu felt like it was the end of the world, his world. His Lucy was now gone, he didn't had any more reasons to live. His hot tears were not stopping, and the more he thought about Lucy the more pain his heart felt and more tears started to fall down. What he was experiencing right now couldn't even be put into words, all he wanted to do was disappear and never come back but before he could do something, Natsu felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up surprised to see Gray.

"We are a family" said the black hair man, crying his own tears. Gray's heart was also shattered in little pieces. Lucy was going to leave a big gap in it, and the tears wouldn't stop, but he wanted to give Natsu some strength. "We are a family"

Natsu felt another hand grasping his other shoulder and heard her voice say.

"You are not alone… " said the beautiful scarlet red head crying. She felt broken and she knew that if it wasn't for her friends, she wouldn't be able to heal her heart. Natsu was the same way; he needed her "You are not alone"

Natsu had cried so much, that he felt his eyes draying up but the tears just kept coming down, he looked down unable to speak but felt more hands holding him as he looked up he saw the beautiful face of Mira smiling, her eyes were red and puffy; Juvia who was trying hard not to cry anymore but failing instantly; Lisanna who was trying so hard to stay strong; Evergreen who was also crying while giving him a nod; Cana who just kept crying but gave him a smile telling him it was going to be alright. He also felt strong hands and was not surprise when he looked at the faces of Laxus, Fried, Elfman, and Jellal. Natsu was not alone, his friends, his family was there with him sharing his pain, sharing his burden. 'Everything is going to be fine. Lucy… we have the most beautiful family ever' thought Natsu. His eyes were now tired from crying but the hot salty tears came down anyways. He felt secure with all his friends around him, they all hugged him and he hugged them back comforting one another. Seconds passed, minutes passed, even hours but they didn't let go. All of them poured their hearts, they poured their souls, they all were now one; everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_How long will I be waiting_  
_To be with you again?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_

* * *

1 Year later

Natsu found himself looking at the grave of his beloved wife, Lucy Dragneel. It was decorated with beautiful roses of many colors, 'everyone has come to visit you, haven't they' thought Natsu with a smile plastered on his face.

After Lucy death Natsu had come to the cemetery every single day to bring her flowers, to cry, to think, to share with Lucy his feelings. At the end he would always feel better just like if she was listening to him. But Erza thought that was hurting Natsu more, so after six months, she decided to take Natsu and Gray out of the country to calm their minds. Natsu refused to leave, so they did what they were best at. They had to drug him, tied him up and put him on an airplane. God how he hated any mode of transportation but he was thankful that he didn't felt anything. He woke up the next day when they were already out of the country. At the beginning he hated the idea but he started to relax his mind. One thing was for sure, his love for Lucy never left him, and it was always there. Now that they had come back the first thing Natsu did was to come and visit his wife's grave.

"It's been a long time… One year to be exact, after your death…" every time he would remember those painful memories his words would always get stuck in his throat but he needed to say a lot of things, "I'm happy to be back… everyone is going to come to visit you later, Erza said she needed to unpack first… speaking of Erza, I'm going to be an uncle! She is going to have a baby boy with Jellal- her stomach is huge- she is seven months already, and has a lot of cravings; poor Jellal he has to put up with her everyday hahaha but that baby is going to bring a lot of joy to everyone… anyways Gray decided to become a spy and I have to say that he does a decent job at it- but you know I'm always going to be better than him-" he had to smile to that true statement, "Laxus and Cana are dating, as well as Fried and Mira, and Evergreen and Elfman; they usually go on triple dates and are planning on having triple weddings… Juvia and Lisanna left the country to go travel the world. It was really hard for Juvia since that meant she was going to leave Gray behind, but he seemed good with it…"

His smile dropped, "You know, I finally managed to know who… who shot the gun the…. The day of our wedding" said Natsu, he had found out one week after Lucy's death, that the murderer was Sting Eucliffe. Natsu and Sting had some bad history but Natsu never thought Sting hated him that much. "Just after your death he was capture with a package full of stolen jewelry, very expensive jewelry… he was found guilty for that and for… your death. So he is going to spend his whole life in prison." 'But that is not close enough to the punishment he should have' thought Natsu.

"Lucy I… I miss you, there is not a day in which I don't have to wake up and realized that you are not here with me… I still love you with all my heart… and I know that where ever you are, you're still taking care of me. You were a miracle in my life. I will love you forever." Natsu closed his eyes; he meant every word he said. His heart will always be Lucy's not matter what.

He decided to head back home and as he was walking he felt a sweet wind cover him, 'thank you Lucy' and with a smile on his face he returned to his path.

* * *

I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

* * *

At home Natsu decided to unpack his things before hurricane Erza came to his house and started making him do push-ups for no reason. He was in the middle of his last suitcase when he heard the doorbell ring, 'who could that be?... maybe it's Gray or Erza' thought Natsu as he headed to the door.

As he opened the door he found himself looking at a gorgeous brown eye girl. All his thoughts were cut off, his heart began to beat faster and faster, his mind was unable to control his body, his surprised face could only stared at the pretty girl. 'How is it Possible… L…Lucy?'

Natsu couldn't speak; Lucy… his wife was in front of him. She looked beautiful, perfectly fine. Her pretty brown eyes had a sparkle in them; her plump pink lips looked desirable and kissable. Her beautiful curly brown hair hung down her back- wait Lucy didn't had curly brown hair. Lucy was a natural blonde, and it was not curly, it was silky straight. Then… who's this? … Natsu could only stand there while the pretty girl smiled.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu realized he looked dumb but his mouth couldn't speak, he was trying hard to say something but a simple "umm, huh" was the only thing that came out.

The girl's eyes lighted up and said, "Oh thank God… I finally found you. I have been coming to your house for the past months looking for you, but since you were out of the country it was impossible to find you." The girl stopped and gave him another smile, a beautiful smile; then added quickly, "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me… My name is Lucianna- Lucianna Johnson" as she introduced herself she gave him her hand and a big beautiful smile.

Natsu couldn't get out of his shock, 'Lucianna, what a pretty name' he thought. He took her hand and said, "I'm Natsu… Natsu Dragneel…umm please come on in"

The girl nodded and followed him inside; Natsu offered her a seat and a soda. As he went into the kitchen to get the cold beverage, she took a seat on the sofa waiting for him.

"Thanks.." said Lucianna smiling, then her expression became serious, "I have been trying to contact you for a while now, because I need to tell you how grateful I am to be given a second chance.."

'A second chance?' Natsu thought. He didn't understand anything; everything was so complicated and he had a lot of questions in mind but decided to not interrupt.

"A year ago, I needed a heart implant immediately… my heart was failing for an unknown reason so the doctors told me to wait for a person to donate his or her heart. It was the only option left; my parents thought I was not going to survive they had lost all hope but then a miracle happened. Someone donated her heart to me.."

Natsu finally realized why the girl had been looking for him, 'Could it be…' he thought.

"My body welcomed the new heart with desire, but I wanted to know who the donor had been and who her family was, so I could do something for them. The doctors finally told me and since then I have been trying to reach you, Mr. Dragneel… thanks to your wife I'm alive, thanks to Ms. Lucy Dragneel. I know I can't bring Ms. Lucy back but I want to help all her family out, that's why I'm here" said the beautiful brunette, smiling sweetly.

The memory of Erza came back to him. After lucy's death, Erza told him about Lucy's final request; how she wanted to donate her heart to someone who was in need for one. Natsu didn't say anything, partly because Lucy was not there with him anymore but he was going to respect that decision. Now the girl in front of him who looked exactly like Lucy was telling him she had Lucy's heart. It was too crazy to believe.

"My parents died in a car accident six months ago, and I was left alone with a whole bunch of money…" her voice started to crack, the pain she was holding was too strong," I…all I… want to do is help everyone out.." tears were coming down now.

'She has Lucy's heart' thought Natsu with a little smile, putting a hand on her shoulder he said, "No need to thank me, it was Lucy's wish after all. You'll just have to live your life at the fullest, not everyone gets a second chance in life, so enjoy it… that's all I can say" he gave her another smile.

Lucianna looked at him very astonished, registering the words Natsu had said, than gave him a smile of her own.

"Hey I have an idea..." said Natsu grabbing her by the hand.

"Ehh?" was the only response the confused girl could give him.

"I'll take you to my friends right now! And I'll show you around town so don't worry" and with that they left to meet his friends.

Lucianna smiled and followed him, happy to know how nice everyone was with her. She surely was lucky.

'Are you giving me a second chance Lucy?' thought Natsu to himself; he had to smile to that thought. He continued walking and chatting with Lucianna not turning back but knowing Her heart was always going to stay with him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs: My Heart will go on, When You Look Me in the Eyes, and Cry. All of them are own by their respectful composers and singers.**

**Well..? What do u think? Please don't hate me for killing Lucy! but I intended to do it anyways.. I added the part with Lucianna and how Lucy donated her Heart... I was thinking of doing a sequel but i don't know yet, Please review and tell me what you think! :D thanks for reading!**


End file.
